


From Los Angeles to New York

by loumins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, Jealous Oliver Queen, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Olicity Prompt, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, POV Felicity Smoak, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, lots of humor, olicity - Freeform, they are actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are together, happy and in love. Both are successful actors and are living their best lives with the best people to have around. Everything is going amazingly well, except maybe just one thing, one lives in Los Angeles and the other in New York.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Oliver/Felicity Fanfiction Archive





	From Los Angeles to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you’ve all had great holidays and that’s you’re all doing well.  
> So, I had this idea while talking with a friend on social media, after seeing a tweet, and I hope you will all enjoy this fic as the story goes. Thank you in advance for everyone who reads it and once again I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> GardenofPoems

**From Los Angeles to New York**

“Felicity I swear to god if you miss that plane I’m not the one consoling you again.” Lena yelled from downstairs. Felicity sighed and closed her suitcase, carrying it downstairs where her friend was waiting for her, the front door open and car keys in her hand ready to be used as fast as humanly possible.

“I know, I know I’m sorry I just needed to check again in case I forgot something.” Felicity explained and heard Lena chuckle lightly before closing the door behind the blonde.

“Don’t worry I’m sure you have everything and if not you can still buy something there or find it again here when you get back home.” Lena said and Felicity agreed with a nod of her head. Indeed Lena was right, 2 whole days away. It’s not much, she has a tight schedule to maintain after all with the movie she was currently filming. But still, those two days will do her some good.

Once they were in the car they drove as fast as the law allowed to the airport, both hoping that paparazzi weren’t aware of Felicity taking the plane and wouldn’t swallow her alive as soon as she went out of the car. Once they were there, thankfully, no paparazzi was to be seen so Felicity moved hurriedly inside the airport terminal after saying goodbye to her friend, only to realize that paparazzi were indeed there but just waited for her to be inside to swarm around her.

Felicity still came prepared and had her sunglasses on so she lowered her head and didn’t listen to any questions they threw at her while walking slowly but surely to the check in line. Once she was in the secured part of the airport, she took her glasses off and let out a sigh of relief. She saw some people noticing her and whispering but she didn’t care, she moved to her gate and sat down on the first empty chair she saw.

She then took out her phone and decided to text her friends.

_**The Group** _

_Felicity, 12:17pm: I am never. NEVER, taking regular planes ever again._

_Lena, 12:18: please don’t tell me they were there._

_Sara, 12:18: who’s they._

_Oliver, 12:18: yeah who’s they._

_Felicity, 12:20: oh they were. The bastards waited for me inside.  
And they, are paparazzi._

_Sara, 12:21: lmao poor girl, how many times did we tell you not to take a regular plane, you’re not unrecognizable anymore._

_Lena, 12:22: true._

_Oliver, 12:23: are you ok though?_

_Felicity, 12:23: yeah. My agoraphobia just shone through for a brief moment but I’m fine._

_Alex, 12:24:wait, hold on, first of all, why did you not take a private plane like, for real Felicity this could’ve been avoided like, easily. And secondly, who the fuck names a group, the group._

_Sara, 12:24: I second Alex on both points._

_Lena, 12:25: yeah we’ll try finding a better name._

_Felicity, 12:25: oh no Lena what did you do_

  
**_Alex changed The Group’s name to The Queers + Oliver and Felicity_ **

  
_Sara, 12:26: I LIKE IT DANVERS_

_Oliver, 12:26: oh boy_

_Lena, 12:26: I wasn’t expecting that_

_Alex, 12:27: you challenged me. I love a good challenge especially with you lesbians_

_Felicity, 12:27: damn Alex. You know I’m bi right_

_Alex, 12:28: ah shit hold up_

_Oliver, 12:28: you’re bi?_

**_Alex changed The Queers + Oliver and Felicity to The Queers + Oliver_ **

_Felicity, 12:29: don’t even think about it Oliver._

_Sara, 12:30: we got some drunk talking to do._

_Felicity, 12:31: no please no. No Sara._

_Oliver, 12:31: yes please. I need context. I need more, my brain short-circuited._

_Lena, 12:32: one request, wait for me for that talk please._

_Alex, 12:32: bring your ass here then, Luthor._

_Felicity, 12:33: ALRIGT. My plane starts boarding so imma go and leave y’all to it_

  
Felicity put her phone down and started going inside the plane to the first class section and sat herself comfortably when she felt her phone buzzing again and again in her pocket. She sighed and opened the conversation again.

_Sara, 12:33: don’t be lyin’ blondie we know your plane doesn’t take off now you have at least ten more minutes with us._

_Lena, 12:34: true. Her plane takes off at five past one._

_Sara, 12:35: HA! Now stay with us pls we’re not done talking_

_Felicity, 12:37: Lena you traitor, yes we are._

Felicity turned off her phone this time and started relaxing in her seat before the plane is set to take off. She adored Sara, really, they had gone to college together and were really good friends but oh boy did that girl get on her nerves sometimes. Felicity opened her toiletries bag and took a sleeping pill. If she was to face half of the people in this group at her arrival she had to get some rest or else she’ll go bonkers as soon as she sees them.

Half an hour later the plane had taken off and Felicity was sleeping soundly in her seat. Thankfully, Felicity managed to sleep through the whole flight and was well rested when the plane finally landed in Los Angeles.

The blonde hurried out and waited for her suitcase while turning her phone back on and waiting for the signal to come back so she can check her messages and everything else. As soon as her signal was back she received all the messages from the group that she hadn’t seen while on the plane. Reading through them Felicity realized Sara had told everyone about them in college. She frankly didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry at the other blonde’s antics. Probably both.

  
_Sara, 2:15pm: honestly I don’t know how you don’t know that Ollie. But I’ll tell you about that time Felicity and I went to party and the girl ended up at the hospital. 😏_

_Lena, 2:16: I’m intrigued. But I also feel bad for her, I feel like this is a shameful story._

_Alex, 2:16: oh I’m sure it is Luthor, and I can’t wait to finally have something on her lmao_

_Oliver, 2:17: is it the brownie one?_

_Sara, 2:17: no. A better one believe me_

_Lena, 2:18: what can be better than the pot brownies story_

_Sara, 2:18: the one I’m about to tell y’all_

_Oliver, 2:19: alright, go ahead. But know as soon as she reads this she’ll probably hate you for telling this story_

_Lena, 2:20: oh she will. I can feel it from here you’re going to get destroyed Lance. And I’ll be sipping my tea when felicity calls to tell me how she did it._

_Sara, 2:20: lmao sure, sure. But it’s soooo worth it. So, y’all know Donna right?_

_Alex, 2:21: oh lord if it includes her mom it has to be good._

_Sara, 2:26: so, yeah, we were at a party and felicity had that huge crush on a girl and she had drank like, three shots already but she was so nervous she kept on drinking more and more until she was veryyyy buzzed, not to say drunk cause obviously she was at that stage but I remember she didn’t want to admit it. I think her name was Kate. And so felicity and her started making out and all and they went upstairs and the party went on I didn’t know how long they were upstairs but they stayed a while, and then, out of fucking nowhere I see Donna fucking Smoak in the room locking eyes with me. She rushed toward me saying she was looking for felicity and oh boy everyone started laughing I swear I could’ve shit my pants I was laughing so hard. The girl was still upstairs with that Kate girl doing god knows what but Donna must’ve found them cause the next thing I knew I saw Felicity through the window of the living room and then heard the loudest fucking yell ever. The girl jumped out of the window to avoid her mom. I swear she’s one of a kind._

_Alex, 2:28: SHE DID NOT. lmao I can’t_

_Lena, 2:29: oh god. But what happened to her did she break something?_

_Oliver, 2:29: I’m buying the chips for when she destroys you, but the story was good._

  
They kept on talking about her and Sara kept adding to Felicity’s embarrassment by giving more informations group. So felicity decided to write just one text. Four words. Just to set the mood.

_Felicity, 4:15pm: how fucking dare you._

As soon as her text was sent everyone went crazy on the group chat but Felicity didn’t care, she took her suitcase and went outside the terminal, somehow avoiding paparazzi and finally, finally, she saw him and a smile immediately plastered her face. She walked faster toward him and once close enough let go of her suitcases and wrapped her arms around him, her hand nestled in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you so much.” Oliver whispered while holding her tightly.

“Me too. I’m so happy to be here with you.” Felicity leaned back to look into his azure eyes before leaning up and kiss him softly. The kiss lasted a few seconds before someone behind Oliver groaned and made gag sounds.

“Could you do that when we’re not around please?” Sara said and as soon as Felicity heard her voice she froze. Felicity thought Sara would’ve known better than to be there after the stories she said in the group chat.

Felicity shook her head with a chuckle and glared playfully at her friend who swallowed loudly, probably knowing she was about to get roasted.

“Yeah please do that when you’re home.” And next to her, and oblivious to the glare Felicity sent Sara’s was, mumbled with her mouth full of chips.

“You got some balls to be here right now Lance.” Felicity started, walking slowly to her friend to be face to face with her. “What you did was really not cool. I trusted you with this story.”

“Come on Smoak, it’s not like I shared pictures of you naked or something. It’s just a funny story.” Sara argued but Felicity just shook her head. She really trusted Sara with this story, she didn’t want Sara to repeat it and told her so multiple times. But the other blonde apparently never listens.

“No. I asked you repeatedly to not tell this story to anybody but I guess it’s okay to tell other people’s stories right? So you don’t mind if I talk about the time you went running naked on campus.” Felicity started, she wasn’t mad, she was a bit when she read the stories Sara told on the group but now she’s just playing with her friend.

“Oh now that’s not cool.” Sara complained but Felicity just smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

“No you’re right, it’s better to tell the story about how you got caught fingering a girl in eco on our last year.” Felicity smiled while Oliver and Alex chocked on their chips behind the two friends.

The four of them started walking to the car while Felicity kept roasting Sara all while going to Oliver’s house.

“I also adored when Sara had that threesome in the middle of a fucking party like no one else was around still don’t know where her shameless self comes from. I’m amazed really,” felicity said, turning to Sara who was at the back of the car. “How do you not care? Like, all our lives you never fucking card about anything when it comes to sex you just go for it.” Felicity said, while Sara had her head in her hands, as red as a tomato while Alex and Oliver had tears in their eyes due to how much they laughed since they got in the car.

Felicity was done talking about Sara’s adventures by the time they parked outside Oliver’s house. They all got out and went in to be met by a bubbly blonde jumping first on Alex then on Sara, Oliver and finally Felicity, who hugged the other blonde back despite not knowing who the hell she was. Most importantly though, why was she in Oliver’s house?

“Hey Sunny Danvers, how’re things going?” Sara asked, dropping her phone on the wireless charger heart the kitchen.

“It’s been good. I’ve been cast! So I need to move to the big apple in about two or three weeks to take on the role.” Kara said excitedly and Felicity recognized the name as being the same as Alex so she guessed they were related somehow.

“Excuse me but it’s the first time I see you and I don’t really know who you are.” Felicity said softly.

“Oh I’m sorry, I should’ve known up you didn’t know me, of course you never saw me before and Alex doesn’t spend her day talking about me so you couldn’t have known who I was but-“ Kara was cut shirt by Alex, who put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Kara, honey, you’re rambling again.” Alex said and felicity heard Kara say ‘yeah but it’s Felicity Smoak, Alex.’

“Felicity, this is my sister, Kara, as you might’ve heard, she is a little in love with what you’ve made so far, and, she’s going to New York in a few weeks to make her first big movie, which she is really excited about.” Alex informed Felicity who smiled warmly at the blonde.

“That’s awesome! What movie did you get in to?” Felicity asked while Oliver took care of taking her suitcases upstairs to their room.

“I got the role in ‘Leading Lady’.” Kara answered with a bright smile on her lips and Felicity just stared in awe.

“No way! Lena got the leading role in this movie! You’re going to be working with her! You’ll see she’s adorable.” Felicity told Kara who just stared at her in disbelief.

“I’m going to be sharing a screen with Lena Luthor?! That’s awesome!” Kara squealed and clapped her hands while everyone else chuckled at the girl’s antics.

After that they spent the rest of the day sunbathing around the swimming pool while chatting about movies they were all currently in and the movies they were going to be starring in soon. Kara was talking excitedly about her new movie and kept saying how she couldn’t wait to meet the whole cast so Felicity got an idea, looked at the time on her phone and saw it was only ten in New York so she decided to FaceTime Lena.

The phone rung twice before the brunette answered, a glass of whine in one hand and a smirk on her face.

“Please tell me you called to tell me how you roasted Lance.” Lena said with a smirk.

“Fuck off Luthor.” Sara said from next to Felicity and leaned to see Lena drinking wine on her bed. “What the hell are you doing Lena.” Sara asked.

“I told you I would be sipping my tea. That’s what I’m doing.” Lena smirked while Sara grumbled another ‘fuck you’.

“That’s not tea Lena that’s wine.” Alex pointed out and Felicity put her phone down on the table for everyone to see the brunette.

“Same difference.” Lena said, drinking a of her wine, only noticing Kara a few moments after. “Well hello there, you’re new. Who’re you.” Lena smirked and Kara blushed at the attention.

“She’s my sister Luthor, hands off you alcoholic.” Alex said and made everyone laugh while Lena shook her head.

“I’m not an alcoholic, I just like wine a lot. But I prefer whiskey.” Lena smirked after having finished her glass in one go. Everyone chuckled at the brunette and Oliver leaned against Felicity, allowing him to see Lena better.

“I’m going to answer your question because no one did, Sara got roasted so bad you should’ve seen it, felicity knows the good shit on her.” Oliver laughed and moved away when Sara tried to slap his bicep.

“Felicity you better tell me everything when you get back home on Sunday.” Lena said and Felicity nodded.

“Anyway! You’ll never guess which movie Kara got cast in!” Sara changed the said excitedly while everyone saw Kara blush.

“No, which one?” Lena asked, her curiosity piqued.

“Remember that ‘Leading Lady’ movie? The one you were really excited to begin?” Felicity said and Lena nodded with a hum.

“Kara got a role in it! What I don’t get though is why she keeps blushing when we bring it up.” Alex said and everyone looked at Kara who, as expected, was blushing lightly.

“Who were you cast as?” Lena asked.

“The love interest.” Kara said and blushed harder, her confession making everyone whistle and laugh, the only one not laughing being Lena, who blushed as well.

Felicity gave the phone to Kara so that Lena could chat with everyone while she and Oliver went inside discreetly. Once they were inside they ordered some takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant and Oliver laid down on the couch, Felicity laying above him with her eyes closed, enjoying the light strokes of his fingers on her back and scalp.

“I’m so happy to be here with you.” Felicity mumbled and sighed happily when Oliver kissed the crown of her head.

“Me too. I missed you so much these last few weeks.” Oliver admitted and Felicity looked up then smiled at him before kissing his lips softly.

“Why would you like to do this weekend?” Felicity asked, leaning her head back on her lover’s chest.

“I have a thing or two planned for this weekend. Especially tomorrow. Sunday is just for sunbathing and getting ready to head back home but tomorrow I wanted to take you to lunch with everyone then for the afternoon and evening it’ll be just the two of us and it’s a surprise. Sounds good?” Oliver informed her and Felicity already knew tomorrow would be a perfect day no matter what they do.

“Yeah. I love it already.” She said, kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I thrive on your comments, questions and remarks, you guys are my muse, so feel free to add one just below in the comment section 😊  
> Thank you also if you left any kudos, it means a lot ❤️  
> xoxo


End file.
